


shout it from the rooftops

by mediocretrombone



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, but she's trying! good for her!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocretrombone/pseuds/mediocretrombone
Summary: Catra still hasn’t gotten used to Adora saying ‘I love you.'
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 332
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	shout it from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslashficlets Queer Women's Literature Quotes prompt table, #15 - 'I tell you this / to break your heart, / by which I mean only / that it break open and never close again,' Mary Oliver, Lead.

Catra still hasn’t gotten used to Adora saying ‘I love you.’ Which is awkward, because Adora says it _constantly,_ like now that she feels she can she’s going to take every opportunity.

Before battle, in battle, after battle. In bed, out of bed. Over comms and face-to-face.

Catra’s not _embarrassed_ (fuck _off_ Glimmer, she’s not, and no, Bow, she is not blushing), not exactly, because she doesn’t give a shit about who knows and what they think.

It’s just, maybe, sort of – overwhelming? (Perfuma is very proud of her for getting in touch with her emotions, or some shit. _This_ , Catra does find embarrassing.)

It makes Catra blush and sometimes giggle (ugh) and sometimes cry (not that anyone other than Adora is privy to that information, and even that’s too many people). Like her body hears the words and decides to just respond on its own, without Catra’s input. Like she’s malfunctioning.

Adora says, “I love you,” and it feels like her heart is swelling in her chest, fit to burst, knocking her breathless. It makes her dumb and warm and – she hates it. She loves it.

Emotions are confusing and sometimes Catra would like them to stop.

“No, you don’t,” Adora mutters affectionately when Catra tells her this one night, curled up in bed.

“Don’t tell me what I want,” Catra says sullenly, glaring at the ceiling. Adora is pressed up against her side, warm and solid, arm flung across Catra’s waist. This is _so_ much better than curling up at the end of Adora’s bed, like she used to. Though young Catra probably wouldn’t have slept if they had done this back then. She’d have probably spent the whole night hyperaware of every place they touched. She’d have probably exploded with repressed longing.

“I can stop saying it so much, if you want,” Adora says softly. “I just like to say it. Keep letting you know, you know?”

“I know, dummy,” Catra sighs, “and I don’t want you to stop.”

She really doesn’t. As much as it overwhelms her with dumb feelings, it also makes her feel very smug. Like, yeah, Adora, golden girl Adora, big war hero She-Ra, _that_ Adora is in love with Catra, and there’s nothing anyone can do about it. It makes her want to stick her tongue out at everyone who glares at her at those fancy princess events.

“Okay,” Adora says, sounding a little smug herself; Catra can hear the grin in her voice. “Hey, Catra.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.’” Definitely grinning like a moron.

Catra throws an arm over her burning face, her chest constricting in that dumb achy way that it does. “Ughhh.”

Adora shakes with laughter and leans over to press a kiss to her shoulder.

“Love you too, asshole,” Catra murmurs, a mix of smitten and sulking. She snuggles closer to Adora, but she pouts while doing it, kicking her in the leg. Adora kicks back playfully.

“I know, dummy.”


End file.
